


Second Chance

by HaveCourageAndBeKind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a Good Friend, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveCourageAndBeKind/pseuds/HaveCourageAndBeKind
Summary: They both were given a second chance at life. It was one hell of a journey, but they wouldn't change anything as long as they were able to end up with each other. A story of how two people came to love.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little One Shot for an Elimination Challenge in Hermione's Nook
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy!

_ July 1993 _

 

Sirius Black finally could not take any more. His own exhaustion seeped into his bones and his stomach growled with hunger.  He had been on the run for nine days straight since he escaped Azkaban, one of which he spent entirely swimming off of the island. He honestly had no idea how he survived it other than pure determination to find his godson to make sure he was alright.

 

He saw a town sign that said Hampstead, and knew that he needed to finally stop when he felt his legs beginning to wobble. He had to hunt for food and take a quick rest while he figured out how to get to Hogwarts. He needed to find Harry, Remus, and Pet...that  _ rat _ . He diverted his mind so he wouldn't think about cold-blooded murder of his previous best friend anymore.

 

He noticed a teenage girl with bushy hair reading outside against a tree alone. He tried to stay hidden, but she spotted him before he could find a place to stay out of sight. She called him over with an excited look on her face, and he could not resist her positive spirit. He knew he looked like a mangy mutt; bones showing from starvation and matted fur. He had no idea why she would call him over to begin with; most people avoided looking at him altogether.

 

He padded over slowly, watching her continue gesturing forward. When he finally got close enough to her to see his full size, he expected her to recoil from him. Instead, she moved to sit on her knees, bending her head forward a bit in a sign of submission. Sirius knew she had to be quite bright to know how to earn the trust of an animal his stature so quickly.

 

She didn't flinch as he moved close enough to smell her, so he stuck his snout right into her hair. She smelled like lavender and honey. It was... comforting.

 

He moved to sit in front of her, sat down, and stared at her. He watched as she lifted her head and smiled at him. She reached her hand out and tentatively placed it on his head. He moved into the touch, desperate for human contact. She began to scratch behind his ears and he began to wag his tail. 

 

"What happened to you, poor honey." Her voice was gentle and soft. When she removed her hand he let out an involuntary whine and she laughed.

 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned and fed." He let out an excited bark and got to his feet. She led him to the back and told him to stay. She went inside and came out with a towel and a bowl. He looked at her curiously for a moment, before he smelled something absolutely delicious that left his mouth watering. She placed a bowl on the ground that seemed to be warm, juicy chicken. He felt drool come out of his mouth, knowing he hadn't had a nice hot meal in years. She scratched his ear again, moving around as he gobbled his meal.

 

When he finally licked the bowl clean, he turned around to see the girl holding a towel. "Let's clean up your paws so we can get you in for a bath."

 

So Sirius allowed her to take special attention to removing dirt from his paws. When she finished, she directed him inside. He followed her all the way to a bathroom on the second floor, where there was a tub filled with water and soap. "Hop in!"

 

Sirius almost wished he were human so he could sign in relief. The warm water soothed him as the girl washed his coat with some sort of cleanser. He felt his tense muscles begin to relax and he closed his eyes as she began to hum a tune. "I know you must be tired," she said, "but just wait a little longer and you can sleep soon."

 

It took her another forty-five minutes to wash his coat to get all of the dirt out. He allowed her to run her fingers through his fur and unknot some of the matted hairs. He stifled a growl when he felt the hair tear out of his body, but he didn't want to hurt the kind girl's feelings. She fed him, cleaned him, and promised him a safe place to rest. He didn't know what he could possibly do to repay her.

 

After he dried, he followed her into a room that he assumed to be her own, decorated in a baby blue and covered wall to wall in books. She pointed at him to lay down on a bunch of blankets she laid down for him next to her bed, but he stopped dead when he saw a photo on her nightstand. He could recognize that face anywhere, as he was the spitting image of his father.  _ Harry, _ a voice inside him whimpered.  It looked to be a Wizarding photo, as he watched the boy wrap his arms around the girl's neck. She smiled harder and leaned her head on the crook of his shoulder. He barked at the photo and wagged his tail, hoping that she would talk to him some more. 

 

"You want to know about my friend?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "You're a smart boy, aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you were magical by nature, just like Crooks. I can almost feel it." She began to pet him again before picking up the photo and sitting on her bed, smiling fondly at it. 

 

"His name is Harry. Harry Potter. He's my best friend in the whole world. I don't have many other friends, really. But I know that if I did, he still would still be my favourite.

 

"Harry is the most selfless and most wonderful person I know. His parents’ died when he was just a babe. They were murdered in their very home. He ended up having to grow up at his horrid Aunt and Uncle's house. He came to school basically skin and bones. He told me later that they treated him as an outcast. He never got any love or affection he deserved to have. And he even had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." Sirius growled and she began to pet him for comfort. "He didn't even have his first hug until First year. I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't even know what to do. When he finally hugged me back, it seemed like he was trying to make up for all the years of not having any sort of physical intimacy." 

 

Sirius could hardly contain his emotions. He felt utterly guilty and angry. Lily always told he acted too rash, and if only he thought before going after Pettigrew, maybe Harry wouldn't have grown up with that wretched Tuney. He noticed the girl seemed to be crying, and he jumped up on the bed, licking her cheeks that tasted salty from tears. He whined again, placing his head on her thigh as she stroked his head. Asking her to continue on.

 

"All he ever wanted was to have a family. A loving family. I try to give that to him all the time. He's the brother I never had, always looking out from me. Saving me from trolls and basilisks and even Voldemort himself." Sirius cocked his head to the side, just what did these kids grow through?

 

"I wish I could see him now and spend my summer with him. His relatives won't let him come over though. I just hope that one day he can have a good summer."

 

She placed the photo back on the side table and grabbed a book. She laid down and patted the side of the bed next to her. Sirius crawled up and rested his head against the sound of her soothing, beating heart. He let it lull him into the first restful sleep in years, knowing that when he woke he needed to come up with a plan.

 

_ June, 1994 _

 

Hermione never saw her stray friend again until that moment. She woke up and he had gone, somehow leaving the house without her knowledge. Now she stared at him with horror as he changed into Sirius Black. Wanted criminal, deranged murderer, after-her-best-friend _ Sirius Black. _

 

But the events of the night happened in the blink of an eye. His innocence revealed, and the true betrayer laid before them. They tried to catch him, but everyone became distracted as Remus transformed into a werewolf. Then they were running for their lives.

 

Somehow in the time Hermione went back to save Buckbeak and Sirius, Hermione spotted Wormtail along the way and shoved him into her backpack. They found a cave for Sirius and Buckbeak to hide out in as Hermione went to McGonagall's office. She trusted her far more than Dumbledore.

 

She explained everything to Professor McGonagall, telling her everything she learned that night. She pointed to her backpack when she said she captured Pettigrew, and the next thing she knew, she was carted to the Ministry explaining the events of the night.

 

It didn't take long for the Aurors to question Pettigrew under veritaserum to find the truth. Pettigrew would be sent to Azkaban. Sirius would be freed once they questioned him on his escape, pardoned from all his crimes.

 

When she finally went back to the cave to tell Sirius of the news, he wept on his knees, hugging her tightly. He promised he would always keep her safe since she had saved his life twice now. She denied, but he insisted. 

 

Five days later, a freed Sirius Black walked with Harry and Hermione to Hogsmeade to go to lunch together. Everyone stared, but Hermione couldn't even notice with the radiant smile on Harry's face. Harry finally had his family all together.

 

_ May, 1996 _

 

Voldemort had risen with the help of his ever faithful servant, Lucius Malfoy. Death Eaters in Azkaban had escaped. But what worried Hermione the most was the pain-inducing dreams Harry had every night.

 

Hermione hated seeing her friend so distressed and wished she could do anything to help him. Thankfully, he felt a touch better when Arthur Weasley was saved after being poisoned by Nagini. Harry had seen in in his dream,  and after informing McGonagall, authorities were able to find him just in time.

 

Which is why Hermione couldn't reason with her friend when he saw his father, Sirius Black, being tortured at the Department of Mysteries. Harry desperately wanted to save him, one of the only good things to have happened in his life. Someone who loved him and protected him. Someone who spent every second of every holiday trying to make Harry's life better. Someone who stood by his side and cheered him on at every Quidditch game. Someone who fought for him to be taken out of the Tri-Wizard's Tournament when his name was called from the Goblet of Fire. Someone who helped him prepare for every task when there was nothing that could be done.

 

Hermione knew the positive changes of her friend over the past years. Which is why when he couldn't be reasoned with, she still followed him anyways. She would follow him anywhere, after all.

 

_ May, 1996 _

 

Sirius battled for his life at the Department of Ministries. The order had shown up nearly an hour after the student's from Hogwarts arrived. Sirius felt so god damn angry at Harry for rushing into something without thinking, before remembering that he did the same thing as a teenager.

 

He saw Harry and Remus duelling together across the room, and Bellatrix took the opportunity to send a strong slicing hex at him. He hit her back hard enough to make her stumble, allowing him time to scan the room again. At that moment, he saw Antonin Dolohov send an unknown curse towards Hermione violently. She fell and Sirius panicked. Hermione being the witch who took such wonderful care of him as strange mutt from the streets. Hermione who still took care of himself and Harry to this day. She kept up with him on stimulating conversations about Transfiguration and he adored when she scolded him over his behaviour; she always looked radiant and fierce when riled up. She had such a positive influence on his own and Harry's life, and he knew she cared deeply about them both as well.

 

He sent a strong stunner towards Bellatrix, dodging the Killing Curse she sent his way and ran towards Hermione. He scooped her up into his arms and immediately got her to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, trusting Remus with his life to protect Harry.

 

She didn't wake up for two weeks.

 

Two weeks that both Harry and Sirius spent by her bedside, talking to her as if she were awake. Two weeks spent holding her hands and telling each other everything would be alright. They both knew she completed their small family.

 

When she finally woke up, Harry held her tightly. He told her about the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Sirius just told her not to scare him again. He didn't want her to feel like she needed to get even with him since saving his life twice.

 

She just laughed, telling him that she knew he was just joking around. Sirius did not laugh, feeling the lump form in his throat at the thought of seeing her near dead again. He tried to push away the true emotions he felt for her, knowing that Hermione was his son's best friend. He squeezed her hand harder as he reminded himself that Harry saw her as a sister.

 

Harry noticed.

 

_ March, 1997 _

 

Sirius Black promised himself that he would kill Bellatrix with his bare hands. He gnawed on his lip as he wiped a towel over Hermione's sweating head. He spent countless hours at Bill and Fleur's cottage performing intricate healing spells on Hermione after Harry and Ron showed up with her half dead, again.

 

He could not ignore the twisting in his gut as he patched up her still bleeding arm with that unforgivable word. He could feel the dark magic thrumming in her arm.

 

He held her through her violent nightmares. She often screamed and thrashed as she slept, and he couldn't help but shed his own tears at her pleas. He had promised her he would protect her and he wasn't there.

 

Never again.

 

He fell asleep with his hand twined in hers, his head on her heartbeat as a reminder she still was alive.

 

Harry walked in to check on Hermione, but only stared at the couple moments. He could practically feel the comforting nature the pair had on each other. 

 

He had a lot to think about.

 

_ August, 1997 _

 

"You're sure Hermione? You really don't want to go finish your last year at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked her over a late night cup of tea one evening. The Final Battle had been three months ago, with a victorious win. However, most didn't feel like celebrating, especially after all they lost. Sirius seemed to be in constant contact with Remus Lupin, who mourned the loss of his wife while trying to figure out the in's and out's of being a single parent.

 

Hermione licked her lips and looked down at her cuppa, "Yes... I don't think I could handle the crowd honestly. Minerva promised to let me sit my NEWTs at the end of the year anyway, allowing me the full year to catch up on what I've missed at home. Plus," she looked up at him briefly before flushing and looking away, "I really don't think I could leave you and Harry. I don't think I would survive it," she stated in a small whisper.

 

Sirius got out of his chair and fell to his knees in front of the incredible witch. She smelled of lavender and honey, two scents that distinctly reminded him of home every time he parted from her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and placed his head against her beating heart; something they both often sought out in each other. Find pleasure in just being alive.

 

"I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving either, Kitten." His voice deep and husky, "I am so grateful to have you in my life. I wouldn't be here today if it were not for you."

 

He looked up to find her smiling cheekily at him, "well I'm not going anywhere. We even now, Mr. Black. Both our debts are repaid, but I can't find myself wanting to be out of your company." 

 

He let out a mirthful laugh, "Me either, Kitten." Before letting himself think about it, he leaned forward a kissed her. Gently at first, but he groaned as she wrapped her fingers in his hair and deepened it. Never had anything felt as pleasurable at that moment, being wrapped up in the arms of the woman he's grown to love more than almost anything.

 

_ Almost  _ anything.

 

He felt her place her arms on his chest and pushed him away gently. He sighed as she rested her forehead against his cheek.

 

"Harry," she said softly. He knew exactly what was going through her pretty little head. "Sirius, it's... it's not a good idea. He would never accept it. We're his family."

 

"I know," he gave her a sad smiling before giving her one last soft kiss, sighing as she melted into him. It felt like a goodbye kiss, even though they never really had a chance to begin anything.

 

He saw her off to bed, neither noticing the figure watching them in the shadows.

 

_ September, 1997 _

 

"Harry?" Sirius turned to see Hermione walk into the library as she called out for her friend.  "You're not Harry," she placed her hands on her hips and he smiled. They had been avoiding each other for weeks after their brief encounter, making the tension in the house palpable. 

 

"Harry called me in here too," he watched as she turned around to leave to find Harry, but found herself to be locked in. She took out her wand before trying to cast a few charms. After ten minutes of no luck, she banged on the door with her fist a few times before huffing.

 

Sirius noticed a piece of parchment sitting on the coffee table in front of the fire address to the pair of them. "Kitten, come look." She looked at him curiously before he held up the note. She raced over to sit on the couch next to him, careful not to touch him.

 

Hermione took the letter from his hands and eagerly read it without him. He heard a soft gasp, and saw that she was looking at him in shock. He took the letter out of her hands and smiled at Harry's familiar scrawl.

 

_ Dad and Hermione, _

 

_ This is bloody weird. Please, please just make up already. I can't take the way the two of you stare at each other like a meal all of the god damn time.  _

 

_ Really though, I am happy for you. It may take me awhile to grow accustomed to it, but you both deserve to be happy. I've known for years that you two already cling onto each other for support and happiness. If you want my approval, you have it. _

 

_ Besides, Hermione has been mothering me since eleven anyways. _

 

_ Just don't forget silencing charms. Ever. I may cut off my own ears otherwise. _

 

_ Love, Harry _

 

Sirius chuckled before tossing the note over his shoulder and grabbing Hermione by shoulders. He snogged he heavily, enjoying the mewls he could get out of her. When he finally pulled back, he saw her grinning from ear to ear, making his heart swell.

 

Her eyes were so full of affection, happiness, and perhaps... love?

 

This would be a beginning of a new chapter of his life, one he couldn't see happening if he never escaped prison. After years of wallowing in self-pity and guilt, he finally allowed himself to relieve the burden off of his shoulders. He had a family now, and he would stop at nothing to make sure they were kept safe, happy, and loved.

 

This would certainly be his second chance at life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think<3


End file.
